Users request content from content sources all over the world. For example, a user located in the United States may request to stream a sporting event from a server located in the United Kingdom. Content servers may seek to control access to hosted electronic content based on a location of a requesting user. However, some users may utilize virtual private networks (VPNs) or proxy servers that change an apparent location of a user requesting electronic content. As a result, a content server may base access control determinations on an inaccurate location. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.